


Innuendo

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But Len is trying, M/M, Mick offers advice, Oblivious Barry, Puns & Word Play, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Relationships: (pre)Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory(implied)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Innuendo

_‘As much as I enjoy a man in tight leather, I think I’d like you better out of it.’_

_‘This suit is a symbol of my stand against crime! I will never give up being the Flash as long as there are criminals like you around, Cold!’_

_~~_

_‘Impressive moves, Scarlet. Wanna make a move on me?’_

_“Not falling for it, Snart. You’re not gonna goad me into fighting you while the rest of your crew escapes!’_

_~~_

_(After freezing Barry’s feet to the floor and making him fall.)_

_‘Love the way you look on your knees, Scarlet. Only thing better is you on your back.’_

_‘You may have won this time, but don’t for one second think you can walk all over me!’_

_~~_

_‘How about a kiss for good luck, kid?’_

_‘Thought that was Poison Ivy’s line, Snart. Run out of puns?’_

~~

Len scowled as Mick dropped into the seat across from him. “Thinking,” he warned, letting Mick know he wanted to be alone.

“This is getting pathetic,” Mick said, ignoring the warning.

“I just need the right line,” Len pouted (in a cool, deadly kind of way, thank you very much!).

Mick rolled his eyes. “Red is oblivious to innuendo. Just tell him you want to fuck.”

“Not all of us are crass,” Len said, annoyed. “Where’s the thrill in that?”

“The thrill is in the fucking,” Mick shrugged. “Look, all ya hafta do is walk up to him, tell him you want his ass and then head to the closest hotel.”

“That would never work,” Len scoffed.

“Worked for me.”

This time it was Len rolling his eyes. “I’m not looking to score a whore or fangirl. This is Barry Allen. The Flash. Epic do-gooder. You don’t just crudely proposition someone like him.”

Mick’s mouth pulled up in a wicked grin. “Worked for me,” he repeated, standing and walking away.

Len’s jaw dropped at the implication. It took him several seconds to find his voice. “What?”


End file.
